The Day I Went A Bit Too Far
by Superchibi
Summary: It causes a lot of trouble when Koboshi says how she really feels...
1. Three Hurtful Words

**Just so you know, this is NOT a MishaXKoboshi fic. I'm not a yuri person, so yeah. ; Enjoy!**

**P.S: Koboshi is narrating the story, in case you didn't notice.**

**---**

The Day I Went a Bit Too Far

It was a day no different from any other. The usual, Misha-san glomping Kotarou and me trying to get her off of him the whole day. But, that day, I had completely **had it.** There was so much I had felt like saying for months that I had never said. I kept it all bottled up inside of me. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't keep it all in.

"Kotarou-kunsu!" Misha-san said with that big, bright smile of hers. She glomped Kotarou-chan. **Again**.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Misha-san!? Get off of him!!" I yelled.

"Oh hi Koboshi-chansu!" Misha-san smiled.

"Don't "Oh hi Koboshi-chansu!" me! You can't cling on to him!" I sighed.

"Let's not fightsu! Let's aaaall be friendssu!" Misha giggled.

"I can't be friends with **you**!" I scowled.

"Why notty notsu?" Misha frowned.

"Isn't it obvious!? **I HATE YOU!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Oh...I seesu." Misha said, looking down and covering her face with her hair. I looked closely and saw tears falling on the floor. That's something you don't see every day. I actually made Misha cry.

"M-Misha-san...I'm so sorr--" I tried to say it, but Kotarou-chan interrupted me.

"Koboshi-chan!" He said with shock. "Koboshi-chan...that was going too far...way too far."

"K-Kotarou-chan! I--"

"Come on, Misha-san, I'll take you to school." Kotarou said kindly. That wasn't worth it at all. I made Misha-san cry when she didn't really do anything, Kotarou-chan hates me now and he's taking Misha too school...and...in a way, I felt like crying. Which I did. For hours. I didn't even go to school. I just dashed home and told my mom I didn't feel well. I just went back to bed, knowing I had no reason to be awake.

---

**...;-; I almost cried while writing this. xD Well, the next chapter's coming soon!**


	2. Kotarou's Confession

_"Why did you say it? Why?" I heard those voices echo. "You shouldn't have said it..." I looked around. "Koboshi Uematsu, you are a horrible person..." The voice sounded so familliar...who was it? _

_"M-Misha?" I uttered softly. _

_"Yes...Koboshi Uematsu...you deserve to die. Prepare to leave earth..."_

_"What!?"_

_"Prepare to leave earth...earth...earth..."_

_Those were the words that echoed. Suddenly, I saw a bright light. Then I saw a normal street. It was pouring down rain. It appeared to be night time. It looked too dreary...it looked to much like earth for me to be dead. I suddenly saw Misha fly above me. She landed._

_"Koboshi...Koboshi...Koboshi...__**Koboshi!**__" She said loudly._

_"E-eh!?"_

_"You are a horrible person...person...person...person...person...person..."_

I woke up, my heart pounding.

"Just a dream...just a dream..." I repeated to myself.

"That was so strange...what did she mean by 'leave earth', I wonder...ah, it doesn't have to make sense, it was a dream." I said, taking a deep breath. I then heard my mom call me.

"Koboshi, dear! Kotarou-kun wants to see you!"

Oh no. OH NO. What was he gonna say?! I heard a knock on the door. I got up and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Koboshi-chan, why didn't you go to school today?" Kotarou asked me.

"W-well...I'm sick." I lied. I don't know why I said that...I guess I just didn't want to say that I was really depressed.

"Oh, is that so? Well, rest up...Misha-san says hi." Kotarou said.

"Y-yeah..." I nodded. "Tell her I said hi too." I struggled to say. As he was leaving, the words came out of my mouth.

"Kotarou!" I said. "I'm...not really sick. I'm depressed...I shouldn't have said what I said to Misha...and I want you to know why I said it. Kotarou-chan...I...I love you...I don't want anyone else to have you...I want you for myself...but I guess...I should let you decide who you love...since I love you so much..." I said, my eyes on the ground.

"Koboshi-chan..." Kotarou said, blushing slightly.

"I...I love you...too. That's...how I've felt all this time. Since the day we met..."

I blushed. I don't know why, but tears streamed down my face at that moment. I walked up to Kotarou and smiled, tears still spilling out of my eyes like a fosset. He then walked out of the door and left me there, standing in my room, speechless.

---

**Yeah, I know this slowly turned into KoboshixKotarou...xD; I'll update the description. ; Just so you know, I ship both KoboshixKotarou and MishaxKotarou...I can't decide which one to go with! xDD**


	3. A Difficult Apology

The next day, I walked to school, knowing I had some apologizing to do.

I saw Kotarou and Misha in the distance and I ran up to them.

"Misha-san!" I shouted from far away.

"Hau? Oh, Koboshi-chansu..." she said, looking sad.

"I wanted to tell you how so--" I struggled to say it.

"SooooOOOoooorrroooooooorrrrrrrr..." I struggled. This went on for a while.

"Ah...w-well...I'll be seeing you later, Koboshi-chansu..." Misha said, walking away.

"NO WAIT!" I called her name several times. "Oh, this is gonna be tough..."

Later that day, I saw Misha and Kotarou walking home together.

"Misha-san! I didn't tell you properly this morning...I'm soooo...sooorrrr...soooorrrr...!" I struggled once again.

"Um...Koboshi-chan..." Misha said, stepping away from me. She eventually ran.

"Misha-san! Waaait!" I called again. Right then, I got an idea. I got a piece of paper, thinking that I could write down the words

"I'm sorry, Misha-san

-Koboshi"

and leave the note on her door. But every time I tried to write it, my pencil broke. I would have just sharpened it, but no matter how much I looked for the sharpener, I couldn't find it. I broke pencil after pencil, then I just tried to use a marker. Of course, the only marker I could find was all dried out. So I then I got a pen. But then I spilled a glass of water on the paper. I eventually just gave up. I knocked on Misha's door, closed my eyes, and I finally got myself to say the words "I'm sorry, Misha-san." but when I finally got myself to say it, I opened my eyes and saw that Shia-san was at the door and not Misha. Shia was confused, and of course, she wanted to know what happened. So I went inside and told Shia-san all about it and she gave me a bangkok rice bowl to eat while I was there. After a few minutes, Misha saw that I was there.

"What's going onsu?" she asked.

"M-Misha-san! I wanted to tell you that I'm ssssosoooooooooooo...oh, just say it, Koboshi...I'M SORRY!" I yelled. "I don't really hate you...I was just over-reacting. You're actually one of the nicest people I know!"

"Really weallysu?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes..." I said, smiling a bit.

"You're forgiven, Koboshi-chan!" Misha told me.

I couldn't help but smile then. I felt a lot better.

---

THE END


End file.
